Les pouvoirs d'un dieu
by fairyfanficXXX
Summary: Mon histoire va ce baser sur: Et si kami-sama avait eut pitié de Naruto? je vais vous raconter comment sa ce serai dérouler selon mon point de vue
1. prologue: contexte

Je n'interdis a personne de prendre la même idée que moi car je me suis inspirer sur une autre d'où je n'ai plus le titre mais si possible quand vous la publierez dites le moi pour que je puisse la lire

Même si il n'y a pas de choses abominable dans mon histoire vous êtes responsable de ce que vous lisez

Les personnages ne sont pas a moi et il faut avoir regarder naruto en entier meme si "kami-sama" n'est pas un personnage dans naruto mon point de vue

10 octobre, ce jour où plutôt cette nuit que personne n'oubliera. Non pas par la naissance d'un nouveau dieu mais pour l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha. Ce jour funeste qui emporta avec lui tant de vie qu'il est resté dans les mémoires de tous. Mais revenons à cette date pour savoir ce qui c'est passer...

_10 octobre 20:00_

A l'écart du village, on y trouvait à cette heure un ''heureux'' événement. Kushina Uzumaki de son vrai nom en train d'accoucher son premier mais aussi dernier enfant. Elle était accompagnée de son marie, Minato Namikaze, l'actuel Yondaime hokage (4ème) qui maintenait le sceau du fameux démon renard à neufs queues, Kyûbi . Durant l'accouchement d'un hôte, le sceau retenant la bête,ce fragilise et risque de se briser. Dans cette grotte, on y trouvait aussi la femme du sandaime hokage et quelques Anbu pour assurer une sécurité totale. À la fin de l'accouchement, lors ce que l'enfant allait être déposée dans son berceau un homme assassinat la femme du sandaime et pris le bébé dans ses bras. Cet homme était masqué, il portait une cape qui le recouvrait entièrement. Il avait déjà tué tous les Anbu. Après avoir fait du chantage, Minato récupéra son enfant et l'emmena en lieu sûr. Malheureusement, l'homme mystérieux en profita pour amener Kushina au village et libéré le démon. Avec son sharingan , Il réussit à contrôler Kyûbi . La peur et la panique faisait rage dans konoha. Le Yondaime récupéra sa femme et l'a mis avec son fils pendant que lui luttait contre Kyûbi.

_10 octobre 21:38 ( jusqu'à là tous ce passe comme le manga et va changer quelque peu)_

Le yondaime hokage ainsi que sa femme et son enfant se tenaient en face de kyûbi. Le démon était retenu par les chaines de chakra de kushina pendant que minato plaçais naruto sur l'autel afin de pouvoir commencer le scellement. Au moment moment dans les cieux :

**Kami **(dieu) : tient, tient, tient... quelle triste vie attend cette enfant si innocent et si intéressant...dit-elle avec un regard qui avait déjà vue ça. Je vais lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure

Après avoir fini sa phrase elle joignit ses mains tous en concentrant un peu plus que la moitié de son pouvoir.

**Kami** : je te lègue une partie de ma puissance je sais que tu en fera bonne usage.

Voilà la fin du prologue, désoler pour les fautes j'espère qu'elles ne vous feront pas mal aux yeux même si moi j'ai vue pire. Cette histoire doit-être aussi publier sur d'autre site que celui-là donc non ce n'est pas du plagiat À la prochaine les mordus


	2. chapitre 1: genin

chapitre 1: genin

Au moment où le chakra de kyûbi était absorbé en se dirigeant vers le ventre de Naruto, une lumière blanche et chaleureuse vient se mélanger avec le chakra démoniaque. Sur le coup personne ne s'y rendit compte étant donné la situation critique que ce trouvait les deux parents empalé par la griffes de kyûbi pour sauver le nouveau né. Lorsque l'absorption de tout le chakra fût fini , Naruto ouvra grand les yeux et juste quelques instants, ses yeux passèrent du bleu azur a une autre qui pourrai faire pâlir la lavande, du violet. Mais encore, personne ne remarqua rien vue que cela ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Les vies des parents de Naruto s'étaient éteintes en laissant le pauvre enfant au bon soin du 3ème du nom, Sarutobi. Suite à cette nuit, des funérailles fût réalisées , le Sandaime Hokage reprit sa place malgré sa vieillesse et rebattit du mieux qu'il put avec l'aide de ses conseillés un village résistant et fort...

_12 ans plus tard_

12 ans, 12 ans étaient passés depuis l'attaque de kyûbi. Naruto avait grandi, il avait les yeux bleu ciel, il portait une veste noire simple avec juste la fermeture éclaire orange et en dessous un t-shirt noir moulant, il était aussi équipé d'un pantalon noir avec des bordures orange et des chaussures noire basses. Il était devenu calculateur et stratège mais était resté chaleureux et souriait tous le temps. Il n'est pas considérer comme un cancre mais quelque de moyen, de bof quoi...et malgré ses tentatives de se faire des amis, il n'en avait que très peu, cela ce limitait a shikamaru , choji et kiba. Il était devenu genin comme tous le monde en réussissant à faire le kage bushin no jutsu (multiclonage) et avait appris par la même occasion grâce à Mitsuki, qui était un ancien professeur, que il était l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues. Sur le coup il avait été choqué mais après mûre réflexion, tous était clair dans sa tête : le rejet des habitant et des enfants, la haine qui était présente presque partout où il allait et le faite qu'il ne tombait jamais malade, tout était lié a son statue de jinchuriki.

**Iruka **: team 7 je nome, Sakura Haruno , Sasuke Uchiwa , Naruto Uzumaki et comme sensei Kakashi Hatake

La voix fini par attiré l'attention du blond qui depuis le début regardait le vent emmener les feuilles au loin.

PDV Naruto

hein? quoi je me retrouve dans la même équipe que l'Uchiwa? Je suis sur qu'il a de la glace a la place de ces émotions, ce type n'est pas normal , j'espère qu'il ne prendra pas froid avec ça... ... désoler ... mais bon , tous le monde était déjà sortis de la salle avec leur sensei sauf nous, la team 7

fin PDV Naruto , début PDV extérieur

_au bout de 1 heure_

Kakashi était juste derière la porte il n'eût le temps de l'ouvrir que de quelques centimètres que un kunai propulsé par le vent s'y engouffra stoppant tous mouvement chez l'Hatake. "ce kunai a été propulsé par le vent, pourtant il ne contenait pas de chakra. Cela est impossible!" pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte car il n'aurait aucune réponse en restant figé. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit des jeunes le fixant. D'abord une fille avec des cheveux cour rose, un autre avec des cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux glaciales, et le dernier qui souriait avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu. Il devina instantanément par le visage des jeunes que c'était le blond qui avait fait le coup, bien sûr il le connaissait déjà car il était connu à cause de son statue , mais il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça, il n'avait même jamais vue ça.

**Kakashi**: Bonjour a tous, moi c'est kakashi hatake. Ma première impression sur vous ? Vous avez l'air nul. Rendez-vous sur le toit.

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe après cette remarque de la part du nouveau sensei, mais les nouveaux diplômés ne dirent rien et acquiescèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit leur sensei était déjà présent .

**Kakashi**: bon, à présent chacun à son tour vous vous présenté.

**Sakura**: Et si vous commencé sensei pour montrer l'exemple?

Le concerné soupira avec d'entamé .

**Kakashi**: Alors moi c'est Kakashi Hatake? ce que j'aime ou pas ne vous regarde pas, mes loisirs sont assez varié et pour mon rêve je n'en ai pas .

Les trois genin soupira en un seul homme. Et pensèrent tous "enfaite on a rien appris de lui".

**Kakash**i: À toi la fille

Il avait dit ça avec un ton plus que ennuyer et lasse. Sakura réalisa qu'il parlait d'elle, et se repris.

**Sakura**: Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime, ou plutôt celui que j'aime c'est... eummm... hihihi _-dit-elle d'un ton de fangirl- _ce que j'aime pas c'est celle qui tourne autour de cette être si spécial a mon coeur. Mes loisirs , parler avec mes amis et mon rêve ... hihihi_ -avec des coeur dans les yeux-._

"Elle pense plus a l'amour qu'a être une kunoichi"pensa kakashi exaspéré par la situation.

**Kakashi**: ok...bon le ténébreux.

**Sasuke**: Sasuke Uchiwa, ce que j'aime pas grand chose, ce que j'aime pas y a beaucoup. Mes loisirs , m'entraîner et c'est tous. Mon rêve me venger d'une personne particulière.

"Il faut que je le surveille pour qu'il ne sombre dans la vengeance"pensa encore Kakashi.

**Kakashi**: À toi le blond.

**Naruto**: salut, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Ce que j'aime, l'entrainement, les ramen , regardé le vent tous emporter sur son passage. Ce que j'aime pas , les prétencieux. mes loisirs sont les même que ce que j'aime et mon rêve...

Soudain naruto eut les iris de ses yeux violet le temps qu'il prononça la fin de sa phrase

**Naruto**: je veux apporter la paix dans ce monde qui a été pourris par certains.

voici le premier chapitre, un peu plus long que le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que les fautes d'orthographe ne vous gênera pas trop sur ce a plus les mordus


	3. Chapitre 2: test part 1

Après avoir entendu ça, kakashi resta bouche bée . Il revoyait la silhouette de son ancien sensei à travers Naruto. En plus il ce demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au yeux? Mais personne n'avaient l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose , pas même le concerné. Il se convainquit qu'il avait dû rêver ou que le soleil l'avait perturbé. Malgré que les coéquipiers n'avait remarqué le changement, ils n'en restèrent que stupéfait. "Un si grand rêve pour un si petit homme " voilà ce qu'ils se dirent mais chacun a sa manière. Naruto lui regardait dans les yeux de son sensei pour voir si il le croiraient, mais il ne sut et ne saura surement jamais. Il décida de briser le contacte visuel et d'attendre la suite.

**Kakashi**: Très bien , maintenant que tout le monde est présenté, rendez-vous demain a 8h sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7.

Les genin acquiescèrent. Mais avant de partir , Kakashi ajouta quelque chose avec un sourire sadique sur le visage... ou plutôt derrière son masque.

**Kakashi**: ahh surtout venez sans manger vous risquer de tout recracher si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Les genin frissonnèrent aux mots prononcer par leur sensei.

_le lendemain _

À ce moment là, il est déjà 10h. 2h que les jeunes ninja attende leur sensei. Comme se sont des élèves qui écoute bien les conseil donné, aucun n'avait mangé. comme on dit ils crevaient la que on entendait le ventre de Naruto gronder sa faim, un nuage de fumé apparut avec la personne attendu . Il était arriver.

**Sakura**: VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !

**Kakashi**: Alors enfaite, y avait une veille dame qui portait ses sacs de course et donc je me suis permit de l'aider pour...

**Sakura**: Ah non, pas d'excuse !

**Kakashi**: "je suis sur que elle sera dans le future un tyran"pensa-t-il. Il est temps de passé votre véritable test pour devenir genin.

Dans la tête des jeunes, "QUOI".

**Naruto**: Comment ça votre véritable ?

**Kakashi**: Ben oui, maintenant je vais l'expliquer. -il sort les deux clochettes- voici deux clochettes, votre objectif est de me prendre les clochettes. celui qui n'aura pas de clochette sera recalé.

**Naruto**: Il n'y a que deux clochettes il y aura forcément un de nous recaler.

**Sakura**: "holalalala comment je vais faire ? je n'ai aucune chance contre Sasuke et naruto je ne sais pas. Ce sera alors entre lui et moi"

**Sasuke**: "toute façon je suis sure d'y arriver face a Sakura"

**Naruto**: "bizarre ... pourquoi on nous mets en équipe puis on doit faire un épreuve individuel ? sa n'a aucun sens..."

**Kakashi**: Si vous êtes prête , c'est parti !

À l'entente de ces mots, les genin parti ce camoufler dans la nature.

**Kakashi**: "Alors, Sakura est dans les buissons a ma gauche, elle ne cache pas très bien son chakra. Sasuke, c'est beaucoup mieux mais pas assez pour moi, il ce trouve dans ma diagonale derrière à droite. ET enfin Naruto, mmh c'est étrange j'ai l'impression qu'il est partout et nul part à la fois...Il faut que je fasse attention a lui."

_pendant ce temps_

Naruto avait créer un clone qui ce dirigeait actuellement vers Sakura. Une fois qu'il l'avait repérer, il posa une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre alla sur sa bouche.

**Naruto**: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, Naruto.

**Sakura**: Mais qu'es que tu fais là ? T'as compris que c'est individuel au moins ?

**Naruto**: Réfléchis, pourquoi nous avoir mis en équipe pour ensuite nous coller un test perso? C'est contraire à la logique.

Après réflexion, Sakura ce rendit compte que ce que disait Naruto était très pertinent. Elle remis en cause ce test et crut au paroles de son coéquipier.

**Sakura**: Très bien, que propose tu ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'uzumaki.

**Naruto**: J'y ai réfléchis et j'en ai déduis que ce test a aussi pour but d'évalué nos capacité. Donc on va faire comme si on ajissais solo. D'abord Sasuke va attaqué , puis ensuite toi, et pour finir moi. Il va surement ce dire que on a pas conpris et dès que vous voyez mon signal, Sasuke fera diversion en attaquant en même temps que moi, pour que tu puisse lui voler les deux clochettes.

**Sakura**: Sasuke est aussi au courant de plan ?

**Naruto**: Oui mon originel lui a dit la même chose que toi car je ne suis qu'un clone donc suit bien le plan -il explosa en fumé-

**Sakura**: d'accord je suis prête -dit-elle déterminer-.

Naruto avait réussi a convaincre Sasuke de suivre son plan et venait de recevoir l'expérience de son clone. Son plan pouvait commencer.

Sasuke s'élança vers Kakashi qui ne fut surpris et qui continuait de lire son livre pervers. Sasuke donnait des coups de taijutsu mais kakashi ne répliquait pas, il parait les juste car ses attaque n'avait pas assez de force pour le faire voler au loin. Puis le ténébreux lança une dizaine de shuriken avant de composer des mundra et de dire...

**Sasuke**: **Katon - Griffe rouge de la balsamine**

Il cracha du feu de sa bouche sur ses shuriken qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Malgré la technique, il avait suffis a Kakashi de faire son mur de boue pour l'arrêter. Après avoir construit son mur de boue, Kakashi vit survenir sasuke pas sa droite et lancer ...

**Sasuke**: **Katon - Technique de la boule de feu suprême**

Par manque de temps, Kakashi décida d'esquiver ce qui fut une réussite. Il n'avait aucune blessure à déclarer. Cependant, c'est a ce moment la que Sakura décida de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes du sensei qui était en plein vole. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

**Sakura**: "je ne connait pas beaucoup de technique ninja a utiliser mais le pire c'est que m'en rends compte seulement maintenant que je ne sais pas faire grand chose. Tant pis je joue le tout pour le tout même si c'est pas grand chose, je compte sur toi Naruto"-elle composa des mudra puis s'écria- **Doton - Fracture tectonique**

Des secousses ce sont fait en-dessous de Kakashi jusqu'à que le sol se fissure. Cela le déséquilibra. Naruto qui était jusqu'à maintenant caché le voyait de face. Il mit ses deux mains parterre, releva ses talons et se propulsa grâce au vent a toute vitesse avant de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de son sensei. Après s'en être remis , les deux adversaire se mirent en face avec un distance raisonnable. les deux coéquipier était retourner ce cacher dans la forêt et prêt a intervenir dès le signal donner .

**Kakashi**: Dis-moi Naruto, avant de lancer ce combat j'aimerais savoir comment as-tu fais pour te projeter assez vite pour m'afliger ce coups dans le ventre ? Utilise tu du chakra dans la plante des pieds ?

Les deux camarades du blonds écoutaient la conversations avec intérêt car eux aussi voulaient savoir sa technique.

**Naruto**: C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça. Ce n'ai pas du chakra que j'utilise mais le vent.

**Kakashi**: "C'est possible qu'il utiliserai son affinité futon sans le savoir ? Et même si c'était le cas ce gosse est un génie pour son âge"

**Naruto**: je peux utiliser le vents sans mundra, comme ceci - il tendit sa main et une mini tornade se créa, il la fit grandir et enleva sa main pour qu'elle puisse attérir par terre. Elle emporta quelques feuilles qui se mirent a tournoyer dans le vide grâce au vent. Puis il fermit sa main et la tornade ce stopa- voila .

**Kakashi**: Mais...c'est impossible ! Comment arrive tu a faire ça ? De qui là-tu appris ?

**Naruto**: Personne, c'est comme si j'avait toujours put le faire. Enfaite... non rien c'est pas important ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'on continue le combat.

**Kakashi**: Très bien Naruto, donne-moi à fond surtout ! Ne t'inquiète j'irai pas trop vite pour pas te blesser - dit-il avec un sourire-

**Naruto**: Très bien, alors allons y...

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus sur ce, bye les mordus !


	4. Chapitre 3: test part 2

Chapitre 3 : test part 2

**Précédemment :**

**Kakashi**: Très bien Naruto, donne-moi à fond surtout ! Ne t'inquiète j'irai pas trop vite pour pas te blesser - dit-il avec un sourire-

**Naruto**: Très bien, alors allons y...

**Maintenant :**

Naruto s'élança a toute allure vers son sensei qui avait rangé son livre. Les personnes s'échangeaient des enchaînements de taijutsu toujours parer par l'adversaire. Kakashi avait un taijutsu basique mais très efficace en combat qu'il maîtrisait superbement bien, quand à Naruto, son taijutsu était souple et précis, aucun mouvement n'étaient fait au hasard, ils avaient tous pour but que si ils touchaient leur cible, cela ferai très mal.

**Kakashi **: ''son taijutsu est plus qu'excellent, mais voyons voir le ninjutsu...''

Comme si Naruto avait compris que le sensei pensait, il se mit à réaliser des mudras tous en inspirant, puis il dit :

**Naruto **:**Suiton - Bombes aqueuses**

Des bombes d'eau ce mit à sortir de la bouche a Naruto. Kakashi fut surpris par cette affinité car il pensait que le blond ne maîtrisait que le futon, heureusement il réussit à se reprendre de sa surprise et à se mettre sur le ventre. Pendant ce temps Naruto leva son bras pour donner le signal. Quand le sensei se releva, il aperçut Sasuke lancer un katon qui produisis une énorme boule de feu.

**Kakashi :** '' Ils vont sûrement mélangé leurs affinité vent et feu pour faire des dégâts considérable''

Contrairement à ce que s'attendait le professeure, une fine lame de vent traversa les flammes. Il l'a perçut qu'au dernier moment et dû sa survie à ses réflexes accise de son expérience au fils du temps. Une entaille ce dessina sur sa joue avec une seule et unique goutte qui roulait dessus. Après ça il créa un mur doton pour bloquée le katon. Il se remit droit et regarda ses élèves qui c'étaient tous réunis , même Sakura .Ils souriaient tous les trois, Sakura tendis sa main. A la grande surprise de l'Hatake, les clochettes s'y tenaient là. Il regarda sa ceinture pour vérifier la vision qu'il avait devant lui, mais elle n'avait rien de fausse et il s'en rendit rapidement compte.

**Kakashi :** Comment avez-vous faits, je ne t'ai pas sentis les prendre Sakura ?

Les deux genins fixèrent Naruto pour qu'il explique vu que c'était lui qui était à l'origine du plan. Il soupira et dit :

**Naruto :** c'est simple sensei, grâce au katon a Sasuke, j'ai pu camoufler le plus possible ma lame de vent pour vous surprendre. Au moment de la coupure, j'ai propulser Sakura à l'aide du vent pour qu'elle puisse vous prendre les clochettes avec rapidité et discrétion et éviter une confrontation inutile et désavantageuse.

Ses coéquipiers étaient impressionnés malgré eux de la façon dont tous avait l'air logique pour le blond, mais ils ne l'entaient pas autant que Kakashi que si il n'avait pas son masque il goberai les mouches. Après un temps pour ce reprendre, Kakashi articula :

**Kakashi :** Je vous annonce que vous êtes tout les trois admis en tant que genin.

Les trois genins sautèrent de joie, enfin si façon de parler pour Sasuke qui sourit juste.

**Kakashi :** demain rendez-vous 8h sur ce même terrain pour commencer les mission. Je vous prévient pour éviter les mauvaise surprise c'est des missions de rang D, amener quand même votre équipement.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que l'éqipe sept ce sépara. Mais avant que le blond ne parte, le sensei l'interpela pour lui poser les quelques questions qui lui donnent presque la migraine.

**Kakashi **: faut qu'on parle.

Naruto grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'unique œil découvert de l'adulte. "Aïe, c'est jamais bon signe quand les grand dises cette phrase. J'ai fait une bêtise ? Si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviens déjà plus." pensa Naruto à l'entente de ces quelques mots prononcé par son professeur.

**Kakashi :** Qui est-ce qui ta appris à maîtriser toute tes techniques ninja ?

Il n'était pas dupe, il a assez d'expérience pour décréter que le blond ne n'avait évidement pas tout montré. C'est vraie que les capacités de son élève intéressait mais cela restait raisonnable il ne devait avoir qu'un peu d'avance sur les autres, et il devait rivaliser avec Sasuke mais voilà, pas plus.

**Naruto :** Vous savez Kakashi- sensei, chaque ninja a ses secrets.

**Kakashi :** Mais je ne suis pas juste un simple ninja pour toi, je suis ton professeure , et puis j'ai besoin de cette information pour mieux connaître les capacités de mes élèves.

**Naruto :** Dans ce cas, puis-je voir ce qu'il y a sous votre masque Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto avait dit ça avec un sourire narquois adresser a l'homme. Kakashi laissa sortir un juron de sa bouche qui s'étouffa dans son masque.

**Kakashi :** bon d'accord tu as gagner, rentre chez toi et rendez- vous demain.

Il dit ça avant de partir dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Naruto rentra chez lui.

Il se déchaussa, alla faire sa toilette , se chauffa une boîte de nouilles , fait sa vaisselles, se brossa les dents, et alla se coucher.

Seul. Je suis seul. _Ah bon tu es sûre ? _Je ne sais pas, qui es-tu ? … Cette voix, elle a raison, je ne suis plus seule j'ai des amis maintenant. Mais au fond je n'en ai pas beaucoup si je compare avec ceux qui me déteste. _En es-tu abattue ?_ Je ne sais pas. _As-tu peur qu'il t'abandonne ?_ OUI, … bien-sur que j'ai peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau. _Va-tu abandonner ?_ Non jamais, je suis sure que si je persévère les gens me verront pour ce que je suis vraiment. … Qui es-tu ? _Cela me paraît une bonne question, mais il est temps de ce quitter._ Non… ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît … _Je reviendrais, Naruto..._

Voilà, enfin terminer. Désoler pour ceux qui s'attendait à a un chapitre plus long vue l'attente que je vous est fait subir. Dans tous les cas cette fanfic sera continuer malgré le temps qui m'en manque. A plus les mordus !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les premiers pas

Chapitre 4 :

**Précédemment :**

**Kakashi :** demain rendez-vous 8h sur ce même terrain pour commencer les mission. Je vous prévient pour éviter les mauvaise surprise c'est des missions de rang D, amener quand même votre équipement.

…

Qui es-tu ? _Cela me paraît une bonne question, mais il est temps de ce quitter._ Non… ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît … _Je reviendrais, Naruto..._

**Maintenant :**

Driiing, Driiiiing.

A ce bruit, Naruto se réveilla, la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de ce dire qu'il fallait qu'il ce lève. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il marcha en direction de sa salle de bain. Il était habillé d'un pyjama bleu tellement pâle qu'on dirait du blanc, il était constituer d'une chemisier manche longue et d'un pantalon long , tous cela accompagner d'un bonnet noir et blac avec à l'extrémité un ponpon blanc. Des mèche de cheveux blond y dépassaient. Après s'être douché et habillé de sa tenue orange et noir, il alla manger son petit déjeuner. Après un rangement dans sa cuisine et le brossage de ses dents, il mit ses chaussures, son bandeau puis parti vers le terrain numéro 7.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moi qu'ils devaient effectuer des missions de rang D en tout genre. Comme peindre des murs, réparer des clôtures, rattraper des chats en fuitent comme c'était le cas en ce moment. L'équipe 7 devaient attraper le matou qui n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir de chez sa propriétaire .Après avoir reçu quelques griffures, L'équipent alla rendre le chat à sa propriétaire qui se trouvait justement, dans le bureau de l'hokage.

**Sandaime:** J'ai une mission de rang D…

**Naruto :** Ah non , sa suffit si on fait que ça on ne pourra jamais progresser. Donne nous au moins un mission de rand C , jiji-san .

Implora Naruto de toute ses forces . Même si ces coéquipiers restaient dans leurs mutismes, ils n'en pensaient pas moins .Le vieux hokage lança un regard inquisiteur avec un question muette en attente à Kakashi. Le concerné ne prit point longtemps avant de répondre.

**Kakashi :** Ils sont près.

Étonné et fier, Sarutobi ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps avant de fouiller ses dossiers posé sur son bureau en murmurant ''où est-il ? Je l'avait mis là...''.Il tira d'un coup sec et feuille ce retrouva coincé entre son index et majeur.

**Sandaime :** Voici votre ordre de mission l'équipe 7, escorter un charpentier jusqu'au pays des vagues. Tazuna-san vous pouvez entrer.

Un homme d'un taille moyen et un peu enrobé entra dans la pièce. Il portait une tunique noir avec une ceinture en tissu violet au centre . Sur sa peau bronzée par les journée de travaille au soleil, ce trouvait des cheveux gris, une barbe grise, des lunettes sur son nez. Accrocher a son cou, une serviette blanche y pendait et dans son donc un sac conséquent.

**Tazuna :** C'est ces mioches et l'autre grand qui va m'escorter ?

L'hokage allait répliquer pour le remettre à sa place mais il n'eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit que quelqu'un avait déjà commencé.

**Naruto :** Malgré nos statues de genin, nous sommes tous à fait capable de mener à bien des missions de ce genre. Vous en doutez ?

Pendant tout le temps où Naruto avait parler il ne s'était même pas encore retourner sauf lors de la dernière phrase où il tourna la tête juste assez pour avoir le contacte visuel avec son interlocuteur. Le charpentier en resta sans voix et n'osa répondre. Kakashi était en pleine déduction '' il impose le respect juste avec des mots et son attitude, quel charisme !''. Le sensei donna seulement 30min pour préparer leurs affaires et se rejoindre aux grandes portes.

_1h plus tard…_

:fffffffffff

Ceci était le énième soupire de Naruto. Depuis qu'il était arriver avec ces coéquipiers et le charpentiers, 30 minutes avant, il en comptabilisait déjà 23 au to…

:ffffffffff

Maintenant 24 au total. La seule fille du groupe était entrain de jurer dans son coin à toutes les souffrances qu'elle pourrait infliger à sa victime. Sasuke lui était adossé contre un mur près de ses camarades la tête basse, les yeux fermés et avec aucune expression sur son visage. Le vieille homme regardait la scène avec impatience tout en restant silencieux. Naruto qui c'était assis et adossé au même mur que Sasuke se leva.

**Naruto :** Y en à marre ! C'est quand qu'on part bordel !

**Kakashi :** Je suis là.

Ils levèrent tous leur tête pour voir un Kakashi accroupis à l'horizontal sur le mur, le nez dans son bouquin érotique l'aire nonchalant. Si 'son' Sasuke d'amour n'avait pas été là à ce moment précis, Sakura aurait déjà étripée son sensei pour son retard. Tous restèrent dans un silence, n'ayant pas l'énergie de répliquer une quelconque phrase pour le réprimender.

**Kakashi :** Je suppose que tous le monde est près, c'est partie pour le pays des vagues .

_Plus tard_

Ça faisait 2 heurs qu'ils marchaient. Sakura posait des questions au charpentier qui y répondait avec dévouement . Les autres restaient en retraites mais tendaient tout de même une oreille pour écouter leurs discutions. À ce moment, le groupe passa devant une flaque d'eau. Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi se firent la même réflexion : '' C'est pas normal, il n'a pas plu depuis plus d'une semaine''.Ils passèrent devant sans faire de geste suspect et ce qui ce produisit confirma leurs doutes. Deux personnes y sortie, ils étaient habillé d'un ensemble au couleurs militaire , dont un avec une cape noir déchirée sur les bord, et des chaussures hautes. Ils arboraient des bandeaux de kiri avec une forme spécial. Ils avaient les cheveux longs et brun, et étaient reliées par une chaîne accrocher a leurs gros gans mécanique. Contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto, ils ne foncèrent pas sur le sensei, tous simplement car il n'était plus là. À défauts d'éliminer le jounin, les assassins fondirent sur le client des ninjas. Sakura se mit devant Tazuna pour le protéger. Naruto et Sasuke se mirent d'accord par un bref regard , ils s'élancèrent en courant vers leurs adversaires pour leurs bloquer le passage. Sasuke sauta haut en l'air puis sortit de sa pochette accrochée à sa cuisse deux armes différentes, il lança en premier le shuriken entre les deux cibles. Le shuriken se prit dans la chaîne pour ensuite se planter dans un arbre. Il tira un kunai qui s'enfonça dans le milieu du shuriken qui était creux pour que les armes reste bien accrochées. Une fois bloqués par Sasuke, Naruto sauta au-dessus de celui de gauche avec la cape, il attrapa le bras bloquée du déserteur pour lui balancé un coup de talon dans son torse. Sasuke fit la même chose sauf que en tombant sur l'autre, il agrippa à son bras pour passer en-desous et lui mettre un bon coup de pied. Ces enchaînements se fit en une synchronisation stupéfiante qui eu pour effet de casser la chaîne et de propulser les criminels au bord de la forêt. Kakashi réapparut près d'eux pour leurs asséner un coup dans la nuque ce qui les assommas. Sakura relâcha sa poigne sur le kunai qu'elle avait sorti pour protéger l'homme derrière elle avant le le ranger et de soupirer de soulagement, personnes à été blessé.

**Sasuke :** T'es pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais

**Naruto :** Merci même si toi c'est limite

Naruto avait dit ça avec une air moqueur ce qui le fit sourire Sasuke qui eut un rictus.

**Sasuke :** Je ne savais pas que tu étais un demeuré pour dire de telle débilitée.

Avant que Naruto puissent rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le sensei les interrompit.

**Kakashi : **Bon je suis fière de vous, Sakura tu as eu le bon réflexe de protéger le client. Naruto, Sasuke, je vous félicite pour votre travail synchronisé.

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec le pouce levé vers les genins qui souriaient entre eux pour ce réjouir de ces compliments.

**Kakashi :** Il est temps de reprendre la route.

Ils reprirent leurs avancée vers le pays des vagues. Ils marchèrent tranquillement à un rythme de croisière si puis-je dire tout ça avec une détente visible malgré leur mission.

_... :_

« Baissez-vous_ »_

Voici les mots que Naruto entendit à l'instant de pousser Sakura et Tazuna vers l'avant pour que les trois soient à terre et de crier :

**Naruto :** Baissez-vous !

Kakashi remarqua le danger et vit Sasuke se coucher aussitôt il en fit de même. Une grande épée passa au-dessus de leurs tête sans les toucher. Elle vient se planter dans un tronc d'arbre à l'horizontale. Elle était grande et grise, avec un trou en forme de cercle vers l'extrémité et centré sur l'épée. Tous relevèrent leurs boîtes crâniennes pour apercevoir quelqu'un. Cet homme se tenait à la verticale appuyé sur son épée. Habillé d'une tenue typique de kiri, il portait un bandage sur le bas de son visage et entre ses courts cheveux brun et ses yeux, se plaçait un bandeau mit sur le cotés avec l'enseigne du village caché de l'eau gravé dessus .

**Kakashi :** Zabuza…

Le dit Zabuza ne fut point surprit d'être reconnue par un ninja de la feuille.

**Zabuza :** Le ninja qui à copier plus de 1000 techniques, le possesseur d'un dôjutsu légendaire, le ninja copieur.

Les genins et le charpentier regardaient l'échange entre ces deux puissants ninjas, car oui il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la puissances s'échapper à flots des deux hommes.

**Zabuza :** je suis désoler mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre , de plus ta tête vaut chère sur le marché cher ninja de la feuilles.

Sans que Kakashi ne dise un mot, les combattants s'élancèrent dans un combat au taijutsu et au kenjutsu. Zabuza voulut tranché Kakashi esquiva part la droite et dévia l'arme avec un kunai sortit de sa ninja copieur lança sa jambe gauche dans le but de casser ses côtes mais le ninja de kiri barra avec ses deux bras avant rattraper le pied bloqué et de le faire tourner. Avec ce mouvement le ninja de la feuille vrilla mais pendant sa tornade il accrocha ses deux pieds autour du cou du renégat avant de posées ses mains parterre, de se tordre, afin d'écraser la tête de Zabuza dans le sol. L'ennemie ne put rien faire mais une fois retomber sur le ventre ,il était certes un peu sonné par ce coup, mais ce releva avant de ce remettre en position de combat. L'affrontement repris de plus belle, les deux adversaire était à égalité. Après s'être pris un coup de poing dans le ventre Kakashi fut propulser dans le lac qui ce trouvait à coté. Il cracha une gerbe de salive avant de ce relever et de lever les yeux vers son ancienne position, là où devait ce trouver son adversaire, rien , il n'y avait rien. Il n'eut à peine de temps d'écarter grand les yeux, il était trop tard.

**Sakura :** SENSEI !

Une bulle remplis d'eau entoura le combattant , il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le guerrier qui prononça ces quelques mot :

**Zabuza :** Prison aqueuse

Voilà, mon chapitre est terminé il n'est pas très grand même si pour moi c'est infiniment long à écrire , en plus de l'orthographe qui me fait défaut j'ai certaines lacunes en description mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ces ''magnifiques'' descriptions ne deviennent pas lassante. Sinon sachez que je lis chacun de vos commentaires et toutes les remarques qu'elles soient positive ou non cela fait toujours plaisir. Je tiens à rajouter que pour ce qui n'ont pas encore deviné je ne serai jamais régulière que que je le prochain chapitre mettra du temps avant d'être publié. Sur ce, bye bye les mordus


End file.
